


50+ Bandori One Shots in Exactly One Work

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Yeah... have some TaeRimi, KasuSaya, YukiSayo, RinAko, TsuguHima, RanMoca, ChisaHina, EveMaya, KaoKoko, KanoMisa, and other ships... including KaoKanoChisa, AriSaya, SayoLisa, uh.... freakin' HimaMoca……….





	50+ Bandori One Shots in Exactly One Work

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your chapter index:  
> 1: TaeRimi  
> 2: KasuSaya  
> 3: YukiSayo  
> 4: RinAko  
> 5: TsuguHima  
> 6: RanMoca  
> 7: ChisaHina  
> 8: EveMaya  
> 9: KaoKoko  
> 10: KanoMisa  
> 11: KaoKanoChisa  
> 12: AriSaya  
> 13: SayoLisa  
> 14: HimaMoca

I can work on this,  _If I can think of something, I can't think of anything, would you guys request a paragraph in the comments?_


End file.
